Never Say Goodbye
by Lyssar
Summary: Kurt & Blaine knew their relationship wouldn't always be easy, and sometimes fighting is simply unavoidable. Rating is mainly for mild language.
1. Prologue: Friday, 5:00 PM

**Author's note:** I was about to go to bed last night when Kurt threw this at me. All he gave me initially was the argument at the beginning. The rest was written this evening as one of my friends on Tumblr requested some Klaine fluff. I hope you all enjoy!

* * *

><p>"I AM SO SICK OF THIS," Kurt shouted. "I'M SICK OF YOU AND YOUR HORRIBLE ATTITUDE. YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY ONE SUFFER—"<p>

His rant was cut off by Blaine's lips crashing into his. Blaine's hands wrapped around the back of Kurt's head, pulling his face closer, clinging almost desperately.

Something hot and wet landed on Kurt's cheek, and he reached up to brush it away. Only after several drops fell did Kurt realize what was happening.

He placed his hands on Blaine's cheeks, gently moving his face away so Kurt could look into his eyes. The two were silent for a few moments.

"Please…" Blaine whispered, biting his lip before continuing. "Please don't yell at me. I understand that you're upset but…but when you're yelling…" More tears fell, and he took a ragged breath. "When you're yelling all I can think about is what if this is the end, that you're going to leave me because I've finally fucked up in some huge way an—"

Kurt placed a finger to Blaine's lips, silencing him.

"Never, Blaine," he whispered.

"I'm never saying goodbye to you."

Blaine's mouth crashed against his again, and Kurt could taste the saltiness of the other boy's tears on his lips. He reached up, wrapping his hands around Blaine's head and burying his fingers in his curls. Blaine stretched upwards, his tongue darting out to lick across Kurt's lips.

Kurt tugged Blaine's head away, and the other boy whimpered in protest. Kurt leaned down, resting his forehead against Blaine's. "You and I both know exactly where we'll end up if this keeps going. I have no idea how long my parents are going to be gone, and I'd prefer to not be interrupted." Thus far, the boys had managed to avoid having their time alone interrupted by family (or friends). Carole still asked questions from time to time, and Kurt made a sincere effort to be honest with her, even if the conversations were tremendously embarrassing.

"Let's watch a movie instead," Kurt suggested. "We can make popcorn, and you can lie down with your head in my lap so I can play with your hair!"

Blaine pulled away, shaking his head, a grin forming on his face.

"Come on, you know you love it when I play with your hair," Kurt wheedled. "Don't pretend otherwise!"

Blaine smacked Kurt's shoulder. "Quit trying to convince me that I want to do this and make me some popcorn already!"

Kurt grinned, giving Blaine a quick peck on the lips before sending him to the living room to choose a movie.

Five minutes later, Kurt entered the living room with a large bowl of popcorn. Blaine had chosen Toy Story 3. Kurt quirked a brow at him, and Blaine merely shrugged, reaching for the bowl of popcorn and settling on the couch. Kurt sat next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling them close.

The popcorn was gone well before the movie was over, and the boys shifted on the couch so Blaine's head was laying in Kurt's lap, one of Kurt's hand playing with the soft curls. Kurt tugged the blanket down from the back of the couch, gently spreading it over Blaine. His boyfriend tended to get cold whenever he was lying down, unless Kurt was curled up with him.

Within minutes, Blaine's eyes had closed and his breathing had evened out. Kurt continued playing with his hair as he studied Blaine's profile. He knew they would need to discuss the incident that had set Kurt off so violently, but, for now, he was perfectly content to watch Blaine sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Closing note:<strong> Whether this will remain a one-shot or not has yet to be determined. It's bedtime for me right now, and the boys are quiet. If they don't prompt me to expand on this in the next day or so, I'll change the status of this fic to Complete.


	2. Chapter 1: Monday, 2:30 PM

**Author's note**: Well, you all asked for it, and here it is. This fic will have 5~6 small chapters. I, along with all of you and some friends on Tumblr, wanted to know just _why_ Kurt was so upset with Blaine that Friday.

**The usual disclaimer applies**: If you recognize it from Glee, it doesn't belong to me.

* * *

><p>"I don't know how you can stand this," Blaine said, swiping at his face once more.<p>

He and Kurt were in the girls' bathroom, trying vainly to remove slushie residue from their faces and clothing.

"You get used to it after a while," Kurt replied, tugging a fresh shirt out of his bag. He peeled off his soaked shirt, laying it in the sink so he could try to rinse out the bright blue stain. "You should be thankful they held off for as long as they did. Imagine this on your first day of classes, right away in the morning. I almost gave up on styling my hair when these became daily occurrences."

Kurt tugged his shirt onto his shoulders and quickly fastened the buttons. He ran cold water over his wet shirt, hoping the worst of the stain would wash out.

"This is just…ridiculous." Blaine huffed angrily as he tried to paw chunks of ice from his hair.

Kurt sighed, reaching a hand over to one of the handles of Blaine's sink. "It's best if you rinse your hair out. Here, let me help yo-"

"Don't." Blaine said shortly. "I'll do it myself."

Kurt snatched his hand back.

"Blaine, I-"

"Kurt, could you just…could you go? Please?"

Kurt swallowed hard. He felt his eyes begin to sting, and he blinked rapidly to keep the tears at bay. He shut off the water in the sink he'd been using and wrung out his shirt.

And he left the room without saying another word.

* * *

><p><strong>Closing note:<strong> Yeah, this is short, and I apologize for that. But, for this installment, I feel it's appropriate.

Keep your eyes peeled for Chapter 2: Tuesday, 11:30 am and for my mechanic!Kurt one-shot _Possession._


	3. Chapter 2: Tuesday, 11:15 PM

**Author's note: **Gosh, it's taken me far too long to post this. I certainly do apologize! I haven't felt very inspired to work on this mini-series; my focus has been on _Snowed In_, which is my next big Klaine fic. I'll be posting a sneak-peek of that work later this week, so stay tuned!

* * *

><p>Blaine and Kurt sat at their lunch table with Sam and Mercedes across from them. It had been a quiet day so far-no slushie facials, no ruined clothes, and, surprisingly, no sharp-tongued taunts while they walked the hallways.<p>

The four of them were laughing at yet another of Sam's excellent celebrity impressions when Kurt heard the sound of liquid being poured next to him.

Ross Nelson stood next to their table, a mocking smile on his face as he emptied the contents of two bottles of Pepsi into Blaine's and Kurt's messenger bags.

Kurt's eyes widened in horror, and Sam leapt up from the table, shoving Ross away.

"What the hell, man?" Sam demanded, ignoring the soda that was now pouring onto his shoes. "They haven't _done_ anything to you, so what's the deal?"

"They exist," Ross sneered. "They're polluting this place with their fa-" His mockery was cut off by Sam's fist slamming into his face.

Ross drew back, a hand clutching his face as his nose started bleeding.

"Don't you _ever_ use that word again," Sam seethed. "If I hear you so much as _whisper_ it, I will smash your face in." As he spoke, he stepped closer and closer to Ross, until they were standing toe-to-toe.

Ross met his gaze defiantly, but there was fear in his eyes. He muttered something under his breath, then walked away.

Sam turned back to the table, one hand massaging the knuckles of the other.

Mercedes, Kurt, and Blaine hadn't moved. Blaine's gaze was focused on the table, and he was so still that Sam wondered if he was breathing. Kurt reached out a hand to Blaine, who jerked away from him and stood up, grabbing his messenger bag and leaving the cafeteria without speaking another word.

"You alright?" Sam asked, knowing the answer already but needing to ask anyway.

"Yeah," Kurt replied, his voice shaking only slightly. "Yeah, I'm fine." Sam tried to ignore the way Kurt's eyes seemed to be shining wetly, as though he were fighting back tears.

Sam sat next to Mercedes once more, and the three of them resumed eating, their moods significantly subdued.

* * *

><p><strong>Closing note: <strong> This is barely 400 words, which looks okay on my blog, but here it looks...well, short. I hope you all don't mind! I really don't want this series to be tremendously long.


	4. Chapter 3: Wednesday, 7:22 PM

**Author's note:** I've now written all the chapters for this, so it's just a matter of posting them! I also have a one-shot that was born as a result of finishing this, which I will post once I've shared this entire story.

**Edit:** This has now been reposted with the duplications dealt with.

* * *

><p>Kurt frowned at the object in his hands, wondering what on earth could be beneath the purple paper. At least a dozen of these objects, in a variety of colors, had been placed in his locker, and he couldn't figure out what they were.<p>

He had just reached for the folded edge to open it and solve the mystery when when Mercedes snatched it out of his hand.

"Kurt!" Mercedes' eyes were opened wide in surprise. "Where did you get this? More importantly, why on earth do you have it?"

Kurt gestured to his locker, and Mercedes peered inside, her eyes widening even more before narrowing in fury.

"I can't believe they did this," she hissed furiously. Kurt watched curiously, still blissfully unaware of the identity of the object in Mercedes' hand.

"Why are you so upset?" Kurt asked, his eyebrows knitting together. Mercedes whirled around, eyebrows raised. As she studied her friend, she realized...

_Of course he has no idea what these are, idiot_, she chastised internally. _It's not like he would have encountered them by accident_. "Kurt...do you have any idea what these are?" she asked.

Kurt shook his head, brow still furrowed. Mercedes bit her lip, glancing down the hall before leaning forward to whisper in his ear.

Kurt's eyes widened in horror before his face contorted in disgust. "Oh my God, get them out of there, oh my God."

As he reached into his locker to remove the offending objects, the sound of a nearby locker slamming caused both of them to jump.

They turned toward the sound, only to see Blaine's clenched fist slam into his locker, denting the metal slightly. His jaw was clenched tight; his body practically vibrating in anger.

Kurt stepped around Mercedes, reaching out a hand to his boyfriend. "Blaine, are you-"

"Not. Now. Kurt," Blaine interrupted, each word all-but bitten out. Blaine tightened his grip on his messenger bag and walked away.

Kurt bit his lip, feeling the beginnings of tears sting his eyes. He swiped harshly at them and inhaled deeply. Mercedes rested a hand on his shoulder, and he turned to her, smiling weakly.

Neither of them noticed the corner of purple paper sticking out of Blaine's locker.

* * *

><p><strong>Closing note: <strong>If you guys would like to see the _Snowed In_ preview this weekend, please let me know! I've gotten a little stuck with writing it due to pounding out so much of it so quickly, and I need a little motivation :)


	5. Chapter 4: Thursday, 3:30 PM

**Author's Note: ** I know many of you are waiting patiently for the answers to _why_ Blaine is behaving this way, and I promise you'll get your answers. However, if I explain now, then my epilogue is no longer necessary. I hope you don't mind waiting through this chapter and one more before I post the epilogue!

Oh, and **Lisa**, you are correct-the boys' lockers had tampons/pads in them in the previous chapter.

Also, if any of you missed it, I did post a portion of _Snowed In_ for you all to read. Look at my profile for the ficlet _Don't Put Your Hands on Me_.

* * *

><p>Blaine left through the double doors on the east side of the building, making his way slowly to his car.<p>

This week felt far too long, and he still had one more to day to suffer through.

All he wanted was to get out of here and spend some time at Kurt's house.

His eyes remained downcast as he approached his vehicle. He tapped the button on his remote to unlock the doors and climbed in, setting his messenger bag on the passenger seat.

As he inserted his key into the ignition, he raised his head and looked through his windshield.

His stomach sank, and his eyes widened in horror. He got out of his car and looked at the windows, trying to determine what had been drawn on them. He leaned forward to peer at the small pictures that covered the windows.

At first, Blaine thought the drawings were merely oddly-sketched females.

And then he saw the wings, and the words "Fairies for the fairy!" with a trail of small dots behind them.

Blaine's hands clenched at his sides. There was no way he would go to Kurt's house with his car looking like this. He realized with dread that he would have no choice but to drive home and wash his car.

He climbed back into his car, sent a text Kurt, and drove away.

* * *

><p>Kurt was discussing shopping plans with Mercedes when his phone vibrated.<p>

**Blaine  
><strong>_Can't come over tonight. Sorry. See you tomorrow._

Kurt frowned and sent a reply, asking if his boyfriend was alright.

He didn't hear anything from Blaine until the next day.


	6. Chapter 5: Friday, 4:00 PM

**Author's note: **I'm so sorry for leaving you all in suspense for so long! Here is chapter five, which is the final chapter before I post the epilogue.

* * *

><p>Kurt had remained in the building after classes had ended to discuss the most recent assignment with his English teacher. He had tried-to no avail-to convince her to allow him to write his paper on a subject of his choosing instead, but she had remained firm.<p>

He walked swiftly down the hallway, eager to head for home. His parents and Finn would be gone until early evening, so he and Blaine would have some time alone.

Maybe I can finally get him to tell me what's been bothering him all week, Kurt thought.

Hands grasped his shoulders, yanking him off his path and dragging him down a small hallway.

Kurt opened his mouth to yell at his attackers, only to have a piece of cloth jammed into it. He struggled mightily, but the hands on his arms continued to drag him down the hall.

He heard a door open and then he was shoved into a tiny room. The cloth was yanked out of his mouth, and he glared defiantly at his attackers.

"We're really tired of your attitude, Hummel," one of them said. "It was bad enough having you here spreading your fairy dust, but now you've brought your little boyfriend in and made Karofsky catch the gay, too."

He paused for a moment. "We're putting you back in the closet where you belong. Can't have you keep spreading the gay around." With that, he slammed the door shut, leaving Kurt in total darkness.

Kurt remained motionless for a few moments before jumping up to tug on the door handle...only to find that there was no handle on the inside. Reached into his pocket for his cellphone and turned it on.

No Service read the upper corner of the display.

After 30 minutes in the closet, Kurt was beginning to panic. Only jocks and Cheerios would be at school after 4:30 on a Friday, and he doubted any of them would let him out. He sat with his head against the door, listening, hoping for someone to come along.

Five minutes later, Kurt heard voices coming down the hall. He banged on the door and began shouting. The footsteps quickened as the people in the hall got closer.

"Kurt, is that you?" Kurt almost sighed in relief as he heard Santana's voice. "Yeah," he replied. "It's me."

"What the hell happened?" she demanded. The door handle rattled as she tried open the door. "Dammit, it's locked. I'm gonna go get someone; I'll be right back."

Kurt heard her footsteps fade as she ran away. A few minutes later, he heard a key enter the lock and the door popped open. "Porcelain, why the hell didn't you tell anyone you were being bullied again?"

Kurt stood, dusting off his jeans and slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder. "This was the first time they have been 'violent,'" he replied. "All other instances were merely annoyances."

Kurt turned his back to them. "Now if you ladies will excuse me, I need to go home and spend some time with my boyfriend."

Kurt strode away, head held high, leaving Coach Sylvester and Santana to watch him with unreadable expressions on their faces.


	7. Epilogue: Friday, 6:00 PM

**Author's note: **Well, we've reached the end of this bit of fiction. I have a multitude of other little things to share, and I'll start posting those this week! :)

* * *

><p>Blaine woke slowly, his neck a little stiff, and reached a hand up to rub sleepily at his eyes.<p>

"Good morning, sunshine," Kurt whispered, his hand still toying with Blaine's curls. "Feeling better?"

"Mmhmm," Blaine murmured, his eyes closing again.

Kurt's hand stopped moving for a moment. "We need to talk, Blaine."

Kurt felt Blaine tense as his eyes flew open, fear showing clearly in them. Kurt's hand started moving again, gently tugging on Blaine's hair.

"I love you," Kurt whispered, and Blaine relaxed, the fear fading from his eyes. "But we need to talk about why you've been so upset this week and what this 'last straw' you were yelling about is."

Blaine sighed and sat up, shifting away from Kurt and putting some distance between them.

He held out a hand, and Kurt placed his hand in Blaine's holding tightly and focusing his eyes on his boyfriend.

Blaine huffed out a breath, his eyes focused on their clasped hands. "I've been having...flashbacks...about what happened to me in high school."

"Do you mean the...incident after the dance? Or are there other...things that happened to you?" Kurt asked, biting his lip as he waited for Blaine to answer.

"You remember what happened on Tuesday? When Ross soaked our messenger bags?" Kurt nodded. "That would happen all the time at my old school. A teacher finally caught the kids and made the administration crack down after over a dozen textbooks got ruined."

Blaine paused before continuing. "The incident on Wednesday? With all that stuff in our lockers? Happened at least once a month."

He sighed heavily. "On Thursday, when my car got used as a chalkboard, I was reminded of when much...crueler things would be written on my car."

"Wait, they got your car, too?" Kurt asked. "Is that why you didn't come over after school?"

Blaine nodded. "And today...today was just the last straw. I freaked out when they tried to shove me into one of the janitors's closets." Blaine paused for a breath.

"At my old school, i was locked in a closet for the majority of one of the school days. It was attached to an unused classroom in a corner of the building. I was sure no one would find me."

Kurt was speechless with shock. And then Blaine's words really registered. "Wait, they locked you in a closet today, too?" he asked.

Blaine nodded. "They tried to, anyway. It didn't quite work." Kurt's expression clearly indicated he wanted the full story, but he continued: "And Thursday, did they draw...fairies on your car? With various insults?"

Blaine nodded again. Kurt reached forward, resting a hand on Blaine's cheek. "They've been bullying us in the exact same ways all week. I wish you would have told me sooner that this was bothering you so much."

"I wouldn't be too surprised if this was an organized effort to get us to fight with each other," Kurt continued, his tone musing. "They're not particularly smart, but banding together to break us apart would definitely be something they'd do."

Blaine's eyes widened. "We can't have that, though, can we?" said Kurt. Blaine shook his head, and Kurt leaned forward, his lips a breath away from Blaine's.

"Because if we break up, they've won. And if they make us angry at each other, they also win." He pressed his lips to Blaine's briefly before pulling away and placing his hands on his boyfriend's face.

"From now on, we tell each other everything," Kurt said. "Anything that happens that could possibly affect the other needs to be shared as soon as possible, so we don't end up having this argument again."

Blaine nodded. "Agreed," he whispered. "But old habits die hard so..." he paused, searching for words. "You are free to ask if anything has happened that you should know about, and I'll answer honestly. I'm not good about volunteering...personal information."

"I am well aware of this," Kurt smirked. "Thanks for mentioning it so I didn't have to bring it up!"

Blaine smacked his shoulder, and Kurt merely grinned in return.

They didn't speak for a few minutes.

"So…" Blaine began tentatively.

"So…?" Kurt returned, his expression teasing.

"Are we…okay?" Blaine asked.

Kurt's eyes softened as he lifted his hands to cradle Blaine's face.

"Absolutely," he reassured as he leaned forward. "Now…let's go up to my room, hmm? Everyone should be gone for at least another hour since they're not back yet."

Blaine leaped up, then bent down and scooped up Kurt in his arms.

"_Hey!" _Kurt protested, arms and legs flailing.

Blaine pecked his lips. "Quit squirming, or I'll drop you!" he threatened.

Kurt stilled, a docile expression on his face.

Blaine grinned hugely and dashed up the stairs.


End file.
